Dear Vox,
by ReiAkari
Summary: This is my history, so that you can tell others about me someday. (Prologue)
1. Nena's Letter

Author's note: I apologize in advance, I was too lazy to html this.  
  
  
Letters to Vox  
  
by Knight Hunter   
  
  
Dear Vox,  
  
It was only a year ago that Alexander came, and brought you to the surface. I am still young, so I hadn't forgotten most of your language.   
  
I am starting this for you. You say that you are a time capsule, something designed to collect and keep our history for all time. This is my history for you, so that you can tell others about me someday.   
  
My name is Nena, I am thirteen years old. I have no family, and I am the last of my people. My real home is far away from this village. My people were a race of Eloi called the To'crec, or the forest dwellers. The land where I was born was called Cren. It was a great forest then, but the Morlocks destroyed it ten years ago. I don't know the cause of the massacre, but I have never seen anything like it, and I pray I will never see anything like it again. It is now called Sor'cren, or the land of the dead.   
  
I look like the To'crec in appearance. Unlike the bronzed Seneloi, or the cliff dwellers you have been familiar with, I have pale olive skin, dark grey eyes, and straight black hair. Recently, I talked Kalen into cutting it in the same length as Alexander's hair. Even though it wasn't the way I wanted it, I think the short uneven cut suits me. I have a thin scar across my face. I am completely blind in my right eye because of the injury that caused the scar. I have many other scars on my body, but I hide them with many layers of clothing. I am not ashamed of my scars, but I hate the way that people look when they see them.   
  
Other than you, my only friends in the village are Kalen and Reka. I feel close to Alexander. He is like me. He has no family, and he is the last of his kind. I was frightened of him at first. It was after he rescued Kalen, and then Kalen's sister from the Morlocks, that I attempted to speak to him. From that time on, he became my family, a kindred spirit. I offered for him to live with me, which he accepted. I know he would prefer to live with Mara and Kalen, but Toren wouldn't stand for it.   
  
I spend my mornings with you, and I learn all that I can. I want to be as wise as you someday. I know you have told me that it is impossible for me to know everything, but I can try. I try because I want to know of more ways to protect myself and this village. I fear the day other Morlocks arrive.   
  
I spend the rest of day with Osina, the village tailor. I am her apprentice. The first garment I made was a green vest for Kalen. He wears it everyday. I think I will make him a red coat for the change of season. I am making Alexander new clothing, for his other clothes are begining to wear. I am making him coat in blue, I made the dye special. It took me an entire day, but I made a blue just like his eyes. As a result of my work, my arms are blue up to my elbows. I hope it goes away soon. I eat my morning and midday meals with Kalen and Reka, but I eat my evening meal with Alexander and Seren.   
  
I must stop writing now. I hope this is enough.   
  
Nena 


	2. Kalen's Letter

Dear Vox,  
  
Since Nena and Reka insist on writing their own histories, it is only fair that I write my own.   
  
My name is Kalen. I am fourteen. I cannot remember what my parents names were, or even the name of my oldest brother. They died along time ago. I lost my mother first, I remember that much at least. My father and brother were taken the same year. Mara is my only sister, and she is my only living family. She was the village teacher. Now that we have you to teach, she has became more interested in studying the many languages you know.  
  
I am short for someone my age, but I am very strong. Everyone says I am very energetic, which is true. I have brown skin, unruly auburn hair, and dark brown eyes.   
  
My best friend in the village is Reka. Mara said that we were born on the same day. The words 'reka' and 'kalen' are 'sunrise' and 'sunset' in Eloi. Reka was born at sunrise, and I was born at sunset. My other friend is Nena. She is very pretty, but she is very shy because of her scars. I always worried if she got lonely or scared being alone at night. Alexander lives with her now, and I'm glad.   
  
Someday I will be the village craftsman. I am Reilen's apprentice, even though I can't stand him. Reilen is tall and muscular. He has dark bronze skin, and he has his hair sheared close to his scalp. He wears the sprial tattoo of the highest ranking villager on his right shoulder. The only other person in the village who wears the spiral tattoo is Toren, who has his on his left shoulder. Reilen and Toren are twins. They are like two sides of a mirror. Even though they look they same, they are each his brother's exact opposite. Toren is very serious, cautious, and reserved. And Reilen is lighthearted, careless, and playful. Reilen delights in teasing, and pulling pranks. He especially delights in picking on me. The only thing he seems to have in common with his brother is they don't like Alexander.   
  
Toren is jealous of my sister's feelings for Alexander. Ever since Alexander arrived, Toren has become very meanspirited and spiteful. Toren takes out his anger mainly on two people in the village, and since Reilen is his twin, he recieves most of it. That is the main reason Reilen dislikes Alexander. It is because of Alexander that his brother makes his life difficult.   
  
Alexander spends his days with you, or with Mara. I think that there may be trouble because of this. Before Alexander arrived Mara promised to be with Toren, to marry him before the change of the season. If she has changed her mind, and decides to be with Alexander, I fear what Toren will do.   
  
Reilen has threatened to throw me into the river if I do not stop writing. I have to go.  
  
Kalen 


	3. Reka's Letter

Dear Vox,  
  
I am writing for me and my sister's daughter. She is too little to write yet, and I don't want her to be left out. Weena came up with the idea of writing you our histories. She said it would make you proud for us to write these in the ancient language, and then read them to you.  
  
My name's Reka. I am the same age as Kalen, but I am a little bit older. I have an older brother, Garen, who is four years older than me. And I have an older sister, Osina, who is six years older than me. Rea is my sister's daughter, she's only two. Rea's father and my sister's husband is Reilen.  
  
I'm very tall. The people in my family are known for our size. They say my father was the tallest Eloi who ever lived. I tower over Kalen, who is practically half as tall as I am. I am as tall as most of the adults in the village. I have long straight dark brown hair which I wear in two braids. My eyes are black, and they have a curved shape that is a common feature to people in my family.  
  
Rea was adopted by my sister and her husband. Both Rea's real parents were taken by the Morlocks. She has curly black hair, and wide dark brown eyes. Her eyes seem to light up when she's happy. And darken when she is upset. Rea almost never cries. She seems to be happy all the time, always smiling or clapping her little hands. She loves to explore things and play.   
  
I live with my brother, Garen. Garen is tall, skinny, and has spikey black hair. He is very loud and talkative. He gets in a lot of fights with Toren and Reilen. He doesn't mean to fight with them. It's just that he has a bad habit of talking before thinking about what he's saying. When Alexander went off to rescue Mara, Garen told everyone that we were all cowards and that we shouldn't be waiting for some stranger to rescue our own. He tore off into the forest to help Alexander, but got lost in the jungle for three days. He also has a temper, a very short temper. He's overemotional, irrational, and immature. But he's my brother, and I love him regardless.   
  
I make jewelry. That was what my mother did in life, and that is what I feel I should do. Garen helps me. He gathers all the material I need. Which suits him just fine. He brings me some of the rarest finds, from the most dangerous of places. He told me tommorrow that he plans on searching the remains of Sphinx for materials. He tells me that his risk makes the art I make even more special. I know not to disagree.  
  
I am working on two requests. One request is from Toren, a necklace that by tradition is worn by married women. The other is from Alexander, it is a finger ring with an unusual blue stone. Both will go to Mara. She needs to tell them both the truth, before someone ends up hurt.   
  
Seneloi tradition is that all marriages take place during the festival of the stars. Every year, stars fall from the sky just before the trees turn the colors of the sunset. We celebrate family, love, and life. The day is sacred, and the Morelocks never attacked that day. I think it is because they fear the falling stars. I can see you rolling your eyes, Vox. I know that it is impossible for stars to fall from the sky, and that it is just a meteor shower. I know that the meteors are parts of the broken moon. You taught me that. It's just more romantic to describe them as stars.  
  
Garen and Reilen are starting to fight again. I shall see you tomorrow.  
  
Reka  
  
************  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. (Yes, I'm lazy)  
  
Author note: Hi there! Thank you so much for reading. This is the first fanfiction I have written in a long time. The three letters are a prologue to a story I am working on. This story is just a collection of ideas that have been rolling inside of my head since I've seen the movie. I'm just putting this out to see if anyone is interested with what I have so far. The introduction is written in letter format, but I'm sure that the rest of the story will not. I just wanted to introduce a few of the characters that will appear in the story. The main story will be focused on Alexander, but I knew I wanted to add backstories to the other main characters, especially Mara. I know this stinks. I'll try to improve on this if it seems anyone's interested. 


End file.
